Room 3
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Hanatarou is definitely a poor unfortunate soul. Gin realized this and took pity. Now with nowhere left to go the poor boy turns to his neighbor. Not to mention the complex they live in his full a totally odd people.
1. Misfortune and Unfriendly Neighbors

Summary: In a three floor apartment complex five apartments were occupied in peace for months until a certain number 4 was reoccupied. A week after so occupation was taken a bit of bad luck and pure misfortune leads Hanatarou in need.

1- Yumichika Ayasegawa, 2- Kisuke Urahara, 3- Gin Ichimaru, 4-Hanatarou Yamada, 5- Sousuke Aizen, 6- Byakuya Kuchiki

Room 3

For Hanatarou Yamada it was a normal day. He went to work at five in the morning taking the half an hour walk in the gloomy chilly morning. He was a few minutes early, more like five but he waited calmly for his boss, Retsu Unohana to open up shop. It was a well run, cozy coffee shop. It was very popular on weekdays and on the weekend people seemed to just hang out there. This is not where our story takes place.

After his shift ended at two thirty he headed on his half hour walk back home. He was half way there when it began to instantly pour rain. The cold weather and rain made a terrible combination. He ran for the complex. He was freezing. A few steps away from the door he pulled his keys out of his pocket. The thunder roared viciously and with his amazing luck they went right down the sewer.

Yamada just stared at the sewer in the freezing rain with total disbelief. He feared taking his cell phone out of his pocket. The damage was unknown. He was hoping to buy a new one anyway. He headed inside regardless of the key situation. Maybe a fellow complex neighbor would assist him.

The boy of total misfortune faced the first floor apartment 1, Ayasegawa. "Excuse me, Mr. Ayasegawa?" The boy called as he knocked on the door.

A voice simply called, "Go away, I'm not interested."

"Please, it's Hanatarou Yamada from apartment number four; I need some help you see I dropped my keys-"

The door opened quickly and Hanatarou was relieved. "He said he wasn't interested." A bald man answered the door with a glare. The small boy out the door was soaking wet and visibly frightened. The baldy smiled and slammed the door in his face, So much for friendly neighbors in apartment one, maybe two?

There was no answer; no matter how many times Yamada would knock.

He walked up to floor two. It was his floor but hopefully Ichimaru would be more accustomed to being friendly than the occupants of apartment one. "Mr. Ichimaru?" Hanatarou tried his luck again with knocking. There of course was no answer. He sighed and pulled out his phone. It was soaked. Maybe he should give up on this friendly neighbor crap.

But then it happened, when all hope was lost and the fear for pressing on to the third floor of violent occupants a silver haired grinning giant walked down the stairs. "Were you calling?" The voice was like a godsend to Hanatarou's ear.

"Mr. Ichimaru?" The small boy asked observing his new company. After receiving a nod Hanatarou continued. "I lost my keys and I was wondering if I could use your phone mine was drenched in the rain."

There was a small chuckle. Ichimaru's smile still stood strong on his face. "Of course, come on in." His door was just unlocked. Open to the world to rummage through, yet inside it was spotless and untouched. The phone waited for him in his neighbor's hands gestured to him.

"Thank you so much." Hanatarou spoke in relief. He called the landlord. "Mr. Ukitake? It's Hanatarou Yamada calling I lost my keys and was wondering if you had a spare, I sort of," He laughed nervously into the phone. "I can't get in." His voice turned to worried. "Well, call me back as soon as you can, um well or I'll call you back." He hung up.

The occupant of room three still smiled. "Let's get you into something dry." Without time to protest the grinning man walked into another room and returned with a pair of pull string pajama pants and a large button up shirt. "I'm sorry, this is all I can imagine you not falling out of."

Hanatarou's face darkened at the man's comment. "Thank you, sir."

The man's face didn't change as he spoke, "You can call me Gin." Hanatarou nodded and was pointed to the bathroom to change. He had a overly nice neighbor. This gave him some sort of satisfaction at least he wasn't completely misfortunate today.

After changing Yamada came out with his wet clothes in hand, "I honestly can't thank you enough, Mr. Ichimaru." He spoke openly to the apartment since he had no idea where Gin had gone.

"Please, Gin, I insist." The smiling face appeared from the kitchen area. "I'll dry those for you." Once more Gin was gone before protest could be made and with Hanatarou's sopping wet clothes this time. The boy sat down on the couch comfortably. He was still chilled from the cold clothes. He wrapped himself up in the large baggy clothes.

He was honestly thankful for the help his neighbor had given him. "Thank you." He quickly accepted the tea Ichimaru now offered.

The smiling face was his savior. Ayasegawa shut him out, Urahara wasn't home or wouldn't answer and the third floor was always so intimidating. He seen them one day when he was coming home from work, they just screamed unfriendly or at least they chose the third floor to be left alone. Hanatarou's savior had disappeared yet again. He set his tea down and leaned back on the couch. A towel began to ruffle his hair about. "You're still soaking wet."

The younger of the two was rather taken aback by this. "Mr. Ichimaru," Yamada grasped the towel from his host. "You've done enough, thank you." He stood holding the towel and bowed his head. "Please is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?" He began to dry his own head of hair.

Gin sat down in a chair across from the loveseat Hanatarou had sat on before. "You could tell me who you are." His smile remained. His face rested on his hand and elbow on his knee.

"I am so sorry; please allow me to introduce myself." Hanatarou's face went tomato red. "I am Hanatarou Yamada; I live in the apartment across the hall, number four."

**So what do you think? Review and I'll keep going. **

**I think it's an interesting idea. Plus I figured in everything else my two favorite characters can be together so maybe I'll make myself happy and do the same for Bleach. I have no clue yet.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Angry Neighbors and Staying

**A seemingly pointless chapter, yet everything always comes together eventually trust me. **

Room 3

Hanatarou sat down and kept drying his hair. As Gin was about to respond to his guest's introduction there was a racket outside in the hall. "You can't just toss me out!" A male voice seemed to call out in a girly way. There was faint laughing and a male voice responded but it was inaudible for the two in room 3. "Well fuck you; just wait until Aizen gets back!"

After the name was mentioned Gin had stood. The smile stuck on his face but when he opened the door Hanatarou couldn't see his expression but the boy in the hall had a shocked expression. "… You're worthless. I doubt Aizen would even care." It wasn't Gin's voice it had to be the man the boy in the hall was yelling at.

"Would you please keep voices down, I have a guest." Now Gin's voice spoke. It was a simple request. The boy in the hall had very short black hair, he was small and his eyes locked with Hanatarou's.

The boy's finger pointed at Yamada now. He looked at Gin after a chuckle of disbelief. "That's your guest? Are you a pedophile now?" His arm was gripped by Ichimaru's rather large hand. "What the hell is your problem?" Then the boy and Hanatarou's savior were blocked by a door.

Hanatarou didn't know if he should be scared or some other emotion. But he was quite frightened by the actions of his host. After a few moments of muffled voices someone ascending the stairs to the third floor could be heard and the calm voice of the smiling giant returned to Hanatarou. "I'm so sorry about that, Luppi problems with that mouth of his."

The small boy just nodded. He didn't understand how the man he deemed harmless a few minutes ago became so frightening. He was gripping the wet towel for comfort. "A-"He cut himself off before he did something stupid. The smiling giant sat down and rested his head in his hand as he did before.

All his attention was focused on his guest from room four. "No, please go on with your question, Mr. Yamada."

The dark haired boy looked away from the silver haired man. He pulled his legs up to his chest on the couch. He was shaking it was either terrifying or nerve-wrecking. "Are you friends with Mr. Aizen?" The question had slipped out when he looked away.

Yamada regretted it but the milk was already spilt and it was impossible to get every drop back into the carton. "Why yes, I would say so."

Even though the question was answered Hanatarou was still shaken up. His savior was still frightening to him but why? "Oh." Again the word had fallen out of his mouth and even though the low volume Gin had picked up on it. Hanatarou looked back over to the chair Ichimaru had sat in.

He wasn't there. The guest leaned forward to see into the kitchen better. Heat had come about him, relaxing warmth. Looking behind him Gin stood smiling. "You were shaking." It was a large blanket. It was grey and smelt of vanilla lavender it had been fresh from the hot dryer.

"Thank you." He was relaxed once more. By the man's actions there was no way he would physically harm Hanatarou, at least that's what the boy told himself.

"Well, would you like to stay here and wait for your phone call or do you wish to stay elsewhere?" Gin's smile stayed as he asked the question. There was something about the way he asked it that made Hanatarou want him to take it back, reverse time so it never happened.

The boy curled up in the blanket thought for a minute. Why would he want to be anywhere else? "I really don't have anywhere else to go." Even though it wasn't really a lie he felt bad about speaking it. The only two people he was able to go two were Ichigo and Rin. Ichigo would probably tell him to go away, and Rin isn't someone you want to spend all day at work with and go home to at night.

"If you wish to stay just say so." It was very rare for Hanatarou to feel so calm to feel so relieved after a lousy day.

Hanatarou began to tremble and stumble on his words, "If-if you w-w-wouldn't mind."

Gin just sat there smiling. "Hm?" He made the noise casually. It was like he wasn't getting my Hanatarou was asking for.

"I w-wish to stay with-here." His face went red. He had just embarrassed himself completely. His eyes just focused on the blanket.

Ichimaru's smile seemed to grow and a few chuckles could hardly be heard. "Sadly I have one bed, and that couch. My second bedroom is empty."

"That's fine. Hopefully the call will be returned soon."

The smiling giant stood and headed to the kitchen with a simple, "Yes."

Just sitting in the quiet wasn't awkward like it would be with almost anyone else. If Gin wasn't the most laid back and mellow person in the building then Hanatarou took the wrong impression of all his other neighbors. "Thank you again, Mr. Ichimaru."

"Gin, but it was no problem, honestly." The man smiled and walked for the door. "Let me go and see if I can find more suitable clothing for someone of your size." Leaving his apartment he was please to find the two males he wanted so easily. "Luppi, may I ask you and your friend a favor."

Meanwhile Hanatarou and his blanket walked about the apartment. The kitchen was neat and clean. His cell phone sat on the counter; it was in pieces on a towel. He smiled at his host's attempt to dry it. He headed into the bed room next. It was clean but the closet door was ajar. He didn't look in the bedroom with the closed door. Once he got back to the couch two black haired boys enter the room. One was Luppi from the hallway earlier and the other was the boy from Ayasegawa's room.

**Well God knows I can keep it all cute and fun for the whole time. When it turns it'll turn big. I guess I might need to change the genre soon if no one minds. :D **

**Anyways Review. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. **


	3. Luppi and a Purple Shirt

**The decisions made in this chapter were made with help of my sister. I had several ideas but she chose this one. I rather like it though. If you got an idea or something you'd like to see/read tell me in a pm or review and I'll probably put it in here. I have quite a few though.**

"He's rather small." Luppi spoke as he watched Hanatarou with his companion. "I'm afraid to say nothing of yours will fit, Yumichika." The smaller of the two grinned. The one called Yumichika left the room with a sort of relieved. He drank from a bottle of water he got from Gin's fridge.

Obviously Ayasegawa found this offensive. He glared at his so called friend. "Yeah, maybe height wise."

Luppi snorted. "Yes, of course." The way they looked at each other Hanatarou could tell they only hung out together because they were naturally put together, maybe they were a getaway. "Well, tell me, little Hana, do you like purple?"

"Uh, well…" He started but was rudely interrupted.

"Great!" Luppi spoke and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room. "I've got this shirt that'll just look _adore_-able on you." The way the boy talked sent Yamada out of whack, it was like a preppy female. Or maybe this was a girl with a male-like voice.

For the first time in the few months Hanatarou lived at the complex he was brought up to the third floor, then into the fifth apartment. A blue haired man instantly scowled at the two. "Luppi, I thought I thought you weren't supposed to bring work ho- Doesn't he live in the building?"

"Yes, he's number four. Ichimaru had him for some reason. Said he needs clothes, I have some really cute clothes that'll fit him." Luppi spoke excitedly. "Oh, B.T.W., that's Grimmjow." He had never let go on Hanatarou's hand and still pulled him along.

The apartment was similar to Gin's but the place's furniture was set up differently. "So you live here too?"

The boy turned around and faced Hanatarou then let go of his wrist. "Yeah, it sucks sharing a room with that blue haired freak but hey, when you're in my line of work it's kind of nice to get the same person more than once." At this point Hanatarou was lost, what exactly was Luppi's line of work?

"What exactly is-" Once more he was interrupted.

"Here it is!" Luppi pulled a long sleeved purple shirt with a very wide collar out of a drawer he was digging through. "It'll be super cute, I promise."

"Uh, thanks." Yamada took the shirt and Luppi went on into another disorderly drawer. He dug around. As some of the clothes passed Hanatarou became a little uncomfortable.

Even thought the two were of similar sizes it didn't mean they had the same tastes. Luppi just took advantage of the advantage he already had, which was the fact that the only clothes Hanatarou had were Gin's smallest clothes, which were a few sizes too big for the boy. "How about some regular skinny jeans?"

"Um, anything really, as long as you don't mind. I don't want to take anything you like a lot." Honestly Hanatarou wasn't comfortable with taking this boy's clothes. He seemed to be mixed up in some crazy stuff and giving them back might not be easy.

A snort sounded from the more feminine of the two. "Yeah, you should just keep these from the things I've seen you leave in, you can use some better clothes. You'll never get a guy like that."

Yamada's face went red. "Get a guy?"

"Oh, I just assumed." Luppi wasn't fazed by the mistake because he was sure it wasn't it. He watched Hanatarou's inner denial. With Luppi's work, he knew. "Come on, I see boys that like pretty boys, boys you like pretty women and then the occasional you."

There were so many questions Hanatarou wanted to ask but he figured if he could only get one out he had to choose wisely and fast, Luppi was waiting. "What do you mean?"

The boy stood and gave the confused boy a pair of Jeans. "Well, some guys like a manly man. I don't know what _you_ in particular want but Hana; honestly, you come off as that kind of guy."

"Do I really?" He received a nod as an answer. "I didn't know. No one's ever… Well…" A nervous laugh came out.

"O.M.G., I'm the only one that knows?" Luppi seemed really excited about this fact. "That's so cute! Well welcome to the world, I'm glad you came out to play." Somewhere during the last sentence Luppi had sat down on the bed. "We should really head back down; Ichimaru really wouldn't want to explain this to Aizen."

"Hell, I don't want to explain it to him. Get the kid out." Grimmjow stood in the doorway glaring at the two.

Luppi stood and put his hands on his hips. "Shut it, he's a friend."

Grimmjow's face became angered. "I didn't send you out to get Clients not friends. Whores don't get friends."

"You're such a dick!" Grimmjow grabbed both boys and pulled them to the door. "I'm gonna ask for you to be replaced!" Luppi screamed at the door of the apartment. "I'm sorry; he's always so mean to me."

Hanatarou simply followed Luppi, who was still cheerful, down the stairs. He was in shock. He had no idea what that was all about, but he had a good idea and he didn't like living so close to such things. Luppi burst into Gin's apartment, no one was inside. "I'll just leave you here." Luppi spoke happily and headed for the door.

"Thank you for the clothes." Yamada murmured as Luppi shut the door behind himself. The only thing on Hanatarou's mind now was getting into clothes he fits in. He exited the bathroom with Luppi's clothes on. It felt awkward. The shirt refused to cover both shoulders. Luckily the jeans weren't skinny jeans, but they weren't baggy. All in all, the entire outfit was awkward.

Gin sat wide-eyed on the couch. Quickly his face snapped back into the smiling face he always had. "Luppi really didn't get you comfortable." The giant smiled still as he spoke a little more, "if you're uncomfortable you can wear what I gave you."

Hanatarou quickly shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you, you've done enough."

"The outfit is quite un-suiting to you." After the silver haired man spoke Hanatarou went red once more. He knew he looked stupid, the man didn't need to rub it in. "but in the oddest ways it works."

The smaller of the two couldn't help but to smile as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Um, thank you, Mr. Ichimaru."

The wide smile didn't change. "Please, it's Gin, I insist." Ichimaru held the remote to the TV not too far in front of them to Hanatarou. "Do you like TV?"

"I'd rather not. I don't watch much."

Gin gave a relaxed smile, if you could tell the difference. "Nor do I."

**Well, anyone have any ideas? I'm not really out, just wanna know if you want something certain. Otherwise, I'm afraid it might get fluffier than a pillow out of the dryer. Ha, ha, doubtful, review. :D **


	4. Rude Guests and Work

**Ha, Bleach fans give a lot of zombie reviews. Come on, give more opinion. I mean I'm happy to know you guys like it or not but I'm used to like whys and stuff but I guess this isn't a very why story if you get my drift… But yes… On with it, man! **

Hanatarou's eyes opened slowly. He had no idea where he was. He remembered sitting on the couch with Gin and feeling really tired. He must have fallen asleep. After figuring it out he headed out to the living area. The giant silver haired man slept on the small loveseat. Yamada's eyes were averted to the man's feet that hung far off the loveseat.

It wasn't until the man moved that Hanatarou realized that Ichimaru had no smile. The large smile in which always laid on his lips was gone. It felt as if seeing him without that smile was crossing some sort of line, so the black haired boy looked away. There was a message on the answering machine. He wanted to check it, he was afraid to check it.

Gin's eyes cracked open, his sleepy expression lingered. Yamada was afraid to look him in the face too long. The grinning giant returned to his normal state after a yawn. "Good morning."

Hanatarou was a little shaken up at first. He wasn't sure what to say first, the message, thank you or, "G-good morning, Mr. Ichimaru." It had just slipped out in the oddest way. Good was frightened, morning was certain and then it became formal.

His savior laughed. "Did you sleep well, Hanatarou?"

The question, it was like a natural thing. It was like all of this was okay, normal, like Gin had wanted it this way. Maybe Hanatarou was reading too much into this. "Thank you for allowing me to use your bed. Forgive me for making you sleep on the couch." He bowed his head in an ashamed manner.

"I chose where I slept." His sentences were simple but his smile made it hard to fight out. "Jyuushiro called, the spare key to your apartment is in your mailbox. And your phone is in the kitchen."

Hanatarou was amazed by this. Everything had been taken care of for him. He retrieved his phone from the kitchen. This guy was the winner of the best neighbor award. "Thank you so much." There wasn't much he could think of saying. "If there is anything I can help you with in the future, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Ichimaru's smile had the slightest change. Hanatarou smiled to the owner of the apartment. "So will you be leaving now?"

This question wasn't exactly hard to answer. Of course he was leaving now, why shouldn't he? "Sadly, I have to." He added an awkward laugh at the end. The part of him that loved the way guests were treated by his neighbor wanted to stay.

As the boy was headed to the door the sitting giant stood. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Hanatarou was simply amazed. "You can cook too?"

"Yes, but a friend stops by with breakfast on weekdays." The grinning face yawned as ruffled his hair. "He's always here before ten."

Gin's guest was a trance. Something was overwhelming, it hurt, a pulling in his chest. "Oh, I don't think I should stay. I have to be at work soon."

"Well don't let us keep you." A blonde who had been standing in the door way for god knows how long spoke up. "I mean by all means-"

The smiling giant interjected, "If you have to go then it's already been decided, but if you have a little time you should stay."

"There's only enough for two." The blonde spoke again. Gin still smiled.

"Yes, but thank you for the offer." Hanatarou once again bowed his head. He knew there had to be a fault in this savior of his. He never stopped smiling. Anyone was allowed in his apartment, and other guests seemed to be rude. "I must go."

As the small boy opened the door Ichimaru spoke clearly, "Stop by again sometime."

Hanatarou took a shower with the last sentence spoken to him stuck in the back of his mind. He walked to work with the same thought. When he arrived he was greeted with, "Well for not leaving your house all night you are pretty cheery."

The small Yamada turned to the boy that was speaking to him as he tied on his apron. "Well, I met someone."

"No way." A Hanatarou sized brunette turned to him excitedly as he could. The orange haired boy that greeted Hanatarou turned away rolling his eyes with a small smile. "Who is it?"

Yamada went red as he twiddled his fingers. "My neighbor, ha, room three, right across the hall."

"Did you guys hit it off?" The orange haired boy asked curiously. He wandered what kind of woman Hanatarou would go for. This was Ichigo, he seemed pretty dense. Who knew what he'd think or do if he knew room three was male and he liked him. The brunette was Rin; he was a lot like Hanatarou himself besides his obsession of sweet things. Hanatarou himself could never see himself with a girl; honestly he didn't know the first thing about his own gender, so how could he worry about a whole other gender.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. "Oh, it's nothing like that. He was just really nice. Yesterday ended kind of badly, I had to walk home in the rain and dropped my keys in the sewer and then he let me stay at his place.

"I knew it." Ichigo turned to the redhead they worked with and held his hand out. "Pay up, Renji, I was right."

Hanatarou's eyes widened. "What?" He spoke out of shock. "What did you make a bet on?" Rin simply watched as he repeatedly dipped his finger in the icing on an opened pre-packaged pastry and eating it.

Renji pulled out a twenty and gave it to Ichigo. "I knew you would go for a guy."

Yamada's eyes were still wide and his face was red. "No, it's not like that!" He exclaimed Renji looked confused and Ichigo had a similar face. "You see, I just stayed the night. Nothing happened; it's just nice to know I have good neighbors."

"Yeah, because people who find out they have nice neighbors lit up like that when they talk about it." After the statement Hanatarou had dropped it. The rest of the day at work was normal. But the walk home was different.

**Okay now, sorry for the wait too. Less reviews, it pains me to think people are losing interest in this. Trust me, lovey-dovey will come then I assure you something terribly messed up will come shortly after.**


	5. Fire and Fainting Spells

On his walk home it wasn't something he was completely used to. Police cars rushed by, by the time Hanatarou got close enough he realized that out of all the places the police and firemen could stop it had to be at his apartment complex. As he hurried to his place he found what he had prayed to god it wasn't what he would find. "Why?" He whimpered as he approached his apartment with the busted down door. It all figured.

"Are you the occupant of this apartment?" An officer of the law approached Hanatarou with a worried look. After the boy giving the cop a nod he carried on. "A fire started in your kitchen area. We haven't found the point of origin yet, but since the damage has spread so badly it is required you stay elsewhere."

After those words he knew exactly what he should have done but his idea was interrupted. "You should stay with me." Gin's voice sounded from the stair going up. He was sitting on them. Luppi hung on him with a smile. It wasn't a totally awkward sight, they seemed to go together once you got the idea of the two's personalities. They were odd but not completely insane.

Hanatarou just looked at the two dumbfounded. He felt the pulling pain once more. The small boy was completely dejected. He got a few minutes to gather up what he needed that wasn't touched by the fire and before he knew it he was exactly where he was the night before, on Gin's couch.

"Thank you again, Mr. Ichimaru." It wasn't exciting; it didn't feel right or even okay. He should have just gone home to his mother and stayed there, she would have been happy to have him there. But fate had other plans for Hanatarou, obviously. "If there is anything I can do, just tell me. I owe you."

Ichimaru's grin was flawless as he stood behind the counter. "Can you cook?"

"What?" Yamada's dumbfounded answer slipped out instantly.

This amused the host. "I could use a hand with dinner, would you mind?"

After getting the situation Hanatarou sprung from the couch and entered the kitchen nodding, "Just tell me what to do."

"Can you cut the vegetables?" Casually Gin passed a large kitchen knife to the small boy. Hanatarou took the blade carefully and stood in front of the vegetables cutting them up pretty unevenly. He was in his own little world thinking of all the things that could have started the fire in his apartment, and why the firemen had to bust down his door. Gin leaned over Hanatarou's shoulder. The room was spinning and he was completely baffled. "Not quite like that, Hana." The large hand slid across Hanatarou and onto his cheek turning his face to face the smiling man. "Like this." His face began to come dangerously close. Yamada's face was completely flushed, and it seemed as though the kitchen was over heated from the stove.

The small drew in a deep breath and squeak, "Mr. Ichimaru?" His vision blurred as he tried to focus on Gin. He couldn't catch his breath. Then he opened his eyes he didn't remember closing.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gin asked with his smiling face. "Hanatarou?" A worried tone came out of the smiling face, but that was when Yamada realized the large hand that had placed itself on his cheek was patting his face. And the face was hanging over him.

Hanatarou felt his face set into a blaze. "What happened?"

Ichimaru's smile a still intact as he spoke, "I don't really know. You just kind of fainted."

It was totally embarrassing. Hanatarou had no idea what had really happened and what hadn't. "What was I doing?"

"Chopping vegetables, I came over to help and you simply fell." He was sort of chuckling as he spoke. Gin's other arm held Hanatarou standing from the back. It was all very confusing. "Maybe you should lie down."

Hanatarou began to nod his head in agreement. The boy had no idea what had happened. His mind was showing him other things but it was impossible for him to tell what had really happened. He was lifted up and set on the couch. "I really don't understand how this seems to happen so often."

"You faint often?" The host squatted down beside the love seat his guest now laid flat on. Yes, he would seem that small, ha.

"I never thought it was fainting."

Gin continued after the statement. "Were you dizzy or light headed?"

The small boy chuckled nervously. "Well, it was- ye-yes, I felt dizzy." He had trouble as he remembered what he must have imagined.

"You were rather red, were you hot?" Gin waved his own face with his hand to make sure he got the question by correctly. It was hardly an effort to fan himself just to get the point across.

Hanatarou became nervous. "Well you had the stove on."

"Not that high." Gin seemed to find the little boy humorous. Ichimaru touched his guest's forehead. "You were sweating."

"Because of the stove."

Gin chuckled once more. "I believe you fainted. Were you nauseous? Or did you feel shaky?"

Yamada's face was red once more as he replayed it in his head. "Of course I was. How could I not be?" He sat up and the older man knocked him back down with one hand.

"That's weakness."

"I'm always weak. Plus that's not saying much. Look at our size difference." Hanatarou protested against what two time savior suggested.

Ichimaru stood. His smile in place but his eyes were open the slightest bit. "Mr. Yamada, I do believe you fainted." It was like that statement made it final. Hanatarou gave up. He had fainted. Maybe Gin had been his savior three times now.

"Thank you, Mr. Ichimaru."

The man had gone back into the kitchen and returned his face to its regular state. Smiling with his eyes closed. "It's Gin, please."

**So… We're getting closer. And next chapter calls for Luppi, Matsumoto, Gin's job (Irony – you'll see) Ha, and of course something either utterly cute and equally sad or funny, because I don't write real romance and you can't get cute without terrible with me. Ha.**


	6. Car Ride and Rangiku

**You'll have to forgive my Gin's accent weakness and how It was missing all this time... I'm not great at it but I'm trying. Haha. If anyone has correction on his accent I'd love to hear them so I don't mess up twice on the same thing.**

Gin Ichimaru woke up every day at half past nine. His friend, Kira Izuru, brings him breakfast… usually. It was now eleven in the morning and he hadn't shown up. The silver haired man sat at the island in his kitchen looking at the clock with eyes that appeared to be closed and his smile still wide.

A small boy walked out of the bedroom with sleepy eyes. "Mr. Ichimaru?"

"Yes, Hana?" Gin's face turned to Hanatarou's face with a softer smile not quite as wide as before.

Yamada's face turned red. "Um," After being called a shortened version of his name he seemed to forget what he was doing. "Where's your friend with breakfast?"

"He didn't come today." Almost instantly after Gin spoke his cell phone began to spin with a lightly buzzing noise. He observed the number on the phone for a few seconds and took a deep breath as he picked it up. "Yes?" His smile was now gone as he listened to the voice on the other line. "Got ya."

Hanatarou watched Gin talk on the phone. It seemed more natural. His Kyoto context and the way it flowed from his mouth. As soon as the phone was on the table again, "Is everything alright, Mr. Ichimaru?"

His face turned to his guest and his regular expression appeared. "Yes, Hana, I jus' got called in to work. Would ya mind comin' 'long?"

"Work?" Hanatarou was amazed by the way a man like Gin could talk so different from what he used to. "Where do you work?"

"The hospital." It was almost a shock. The grinning giant was a doctor. "Will ya?"

The small black haired boy shook his head. "But why?"

"I wanna check ya out." Gin's face was still in a smile as he got up and went to his bedroom. Hanatarou headed for the sliding door that hid the dryer and washer. His clothes were folded on the top of the dryer. He couldn't help but smile at it.

Yamada was still utterly impressed by this guy. He wasn't sure if there was anything that wouldn't surprise him about this man. He guessed his host was a softy on the inside. After changing Hanatarou couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have a Gin sized Teddy bear. The giant emerged from his bedroom and to the door. The small boy followed, he was always so obedient. No was not in his vocabulary.

"So you're a doctor?" Hanatarou started awkwardly as he got in the car. It was clean and smelt like any other regular car. It was foreign, just a common car, it wasn't even a new model. Outside you'd think he was a completely ordinary person, his company thought different.

Gin opened the glove box while Hanatarou watch him pull out a pair of glasses. The boy in passenger seat's eyes widened. The silver haired man slipped them on quickly and seemed to open his eyes a normal amount. "Yeah." His smile did not remain.

Yamada would have never guessed, the whole time he was squinting. "Y-you wear glasses?"

"Only drivin'." The short answers seemed to lead to nothing. Gin picked up on his passenger's feeling of being uncomfortable. "Where do ya work?"

There was a very quiet sigh of relief from the boy. "The coffee shop, the one down the street from the complex."

The smile seemed to reappear. "Retsu Unohana's place?"

"You know her?" Hanatarou's gaze was moved his lap. The smile Gin wore now was creepier than usual since his eyes were open.

"She don't make no sense."

"What?" Yamada couldn't quite understand what the driver was getting at; he thought everything Unohana said and did made perfect sense, well what he had seen.

The older of the two shook his head while watching the road. "She went to school with me. Then she done pass up the chance to be a doctor for that shop. There ain't no sense to her."

Hanatarou had never known his boss had gone to college to be a doctor. "I never knew that." There was some silence. It wasn't uncomfortable for Ichimaru but the passenger seemed very uneasy. There was still a lot about Gin he never knew and he tended to forget that since the man was so friendly with him. "Thank you for everything."

"Ya don't have to thank me." The car was stopped in the hospital parking lot. Hanatarou had somehow checked in as an outpatient. After about a half hour wait, the blonde that was at Gin's apartment stood in a door way his eyes looking at a list.

His face looked up and looked at Yamada with a shocked look. "Yamada Hanatarou?" They both knew exactly who it was. "Come with me." The blonde walked on with a bothered expression. "I'm Izuru Kira, I'll be-"

A large smile and glasses in the pocket of his large white coat, with his squinting eyes Gin walked down the hallway. "Izuru," The man's hand was places upon the blonde's shoulder. He looked instantly attentive. "I have Yamada from here. Go on and get the next patient."

Kira looked bothered. It had to have been the first time Gin had done such a thing. "Ichimaru!" The three turned to see another doctor and a few more nurses pushing a beautiful orange haired woman. "We need your help in the ER!" The Woman was headed for the ER for sure. It looked like she had been attacked.

"This way." Izuru spoke as he led Hanatarou to a exam room. They went on like a normal thing. But with Gin Ichimaru it was all but normal.

The woman that was brought in was a close friend of Gin's, the one who once filled the now empty bedroom in Gin's apartment. Slipping on his glasses he saw how bad it was. He showed no expression beyond normal. "Do ya know who she is?"

"You were down as a contact in her file." One of the nurses spoke.

A doctor looked wide-eyed at Gin. "Were you friends?"

"I was just her doctor." The woman's wounds started on the collar bone. One large cut down the right side of the collar bone. Several lines came off of it over her breast and on her stomach was written whore. It looked as if it was done by a razor. She was losing consciousness quickly from blood loss.

They attempt to save her without too much effort from Gin. They tried, for as long as she could hold on. As the line went flat and the beeping from the machine went on solidly. The silver haired man sighed, "Rangiku."

**Sorry it took so long. I started a partner-ship type thing with someone to help them right, once more. And I think I ended this chapter quite well. **


	7. It and Three Friends

Long wait, I'm sorry. Now for more confusing things that won't make sense 'till later Yaaayy!!!

Gin didn't see Hanatarou that day like he planned. This worried the small boy. There was a small meet up between the two when Yamada was waiting for his friend, Rikichi to pick him up. "I don' want ya to spend the night somewhere."

"What?" The younger asked the tall grin-less man.

Without opening his eyes Ichimaru repeated himself. "I don' want ya to go somewhere tonight." He pulled out his keys that for some reason he had on his person. He took his apartment key off the ring. "Go straight to my place, I don' care who ya bring over."

The giant was serious. "I-I understand." As Hanatarou got in his friend's car, which held a few other people he watched the name he was staying with.

"Bye-bye." The silver haired man gave a lazy wave with a wide smile and closed eyes. There was definitely something up with Gin, Hanatarou was sure of it.

After they were out of Gin's vision Hanatarou realized that the person he asked to pick him up wasn't even in the car. "Where's-" He couldn't even get a sentence in.

"Don't you think it looks rather odd, I mean your boyfriend?" The orange haired man spoke in the front seat. The driver looked rather annoyed. Hanatarou had met the boy that was driving several times before; he just never became a friend.

The backseat passenger seemed bother at the moment too, but he burst out almost instantly, "You can't go around calling people's boyfriends its!" Yes, this was natural for Renji and Ichigo. Even during work they always find something to fight about.

The driver looked completely ticked off. Ichigo snapped back, "I didn't mean the boyfriend himself I meant, the size difference!"

Then it was Renji's turn. "Well you hardly made that clear!"

"I'm sorry that you're too slow to pick up on such a simple thing!"

"Maybe you're just too slow to make a simple thing clear!"

Hanatarou knew it was pointless to try to stop the fighting no matter how terrifying the yelling actually got. Then the driver interjected with, "If you both can't shut the hell up you can walk to wherever the hell you're going!"

The two stopped fighting. But they were both rather angry still. But in the peace Hanatarou felt the need to add, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well you're living with him." Ichigo spoke like that was all that you needed to be dating someone.

Yamada piped up again, "Because there was a fire in the apartment and they broke down my door to get in."

"I'd like to see this guy's place. I bet it's abnormally clean."

Renji snickered in agreement with the man riding shotgun. "Well he did say someone could come over." The smallest boy twiddled his fingers in the back seat.

The driver interrupted. "You never said anything about stopping somewhere." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Ichigo, you said pick up the kid and drop him off."

"Well change of plans, Uryuu." Ichigo's hand patted his friend's shoulder.

Once arriving at the complex, Hanatarou let himself and the three males into Gin's apartment. Uryuu stood by the door looking rather annoyed with the group. The red head fell back on to the couch looking around carefully. "Yeah, too clean."

"How does it clean it, he's a busy doctor?" Ichigo asked as he leaned on the counter looking around. The smallest boy stood there, he was instantly worried. Would Mr. Ichimaru be angered by the amount of people in his apartment? "Oh yeah, remember that girl I brought to Renji's birthday party last month?"

"Ms. Inoue?" Hanatarou asked surprised the by the quick change of subject.

Ichigo just nodded. He had a plain expression, his voice seemed content. "We're throwing a surprise party for her birthday tonight. That's kinda why we came instead of Rikichi, we figured you might wanna go."

"I can't." Yamada stated as he remembered what his host had asked of him before he left with the group.

Renji sighed loudly. "Well why not?

"I promised not to go anywhere tonight."

Ichigo and his redheaded friend exchanged odd looks. "Look, if you ditch your friends at the beginning of your relationship, it'll get really bad." The orange haired boy seemed really concerned.

"I'm not in a relationship. He just wants me here tonight. I'm sorry. It's not like I can stay with any of you." The small boy was really agitated. He knew something was up with his host and that his friends meant well. There just had to be more a reason for Gin to ask this of him.

With a sigh of frustration Ichigo rubbed his neck and turned to Renji. "Well if that's what he wants we can't really make him do otherwise."

The trio hung around for awhile talking about nothing of any importance. Hanatarou really enjoyed being with his friends from work without actually being at work.

Sorry it took so long people I just got stuck for awhile. I'm thinking about a more serious re-write, one that is more planned, thanks you a certain person for helping me out. :D


End file.
